fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
House of El (SV)
The House of El was a prominent family on the planet Krypton and have remained a powerful influence on Earth. Many members of the House of El were able to somehow survive the destruction of Krypton. Kal-El and Kara were sent to the planet Earth in different spaceships before Krypton's destruction: Kal-El was raised there by Jonathan and Martha Kent as Clark Kent while Kara was trapped in suspended animation in her spaceship for 18 years. Jor-El's consciousness continued to exist as an artificial entity, first communicating with Clark through his spaceship, then through the Kawatche Caves and finally the Fortress of Solitude. His DNA, stripped of his native Kryptonian powers by blue kryptonite, was also implanted within the Orb, which create a younger clone of the Kryptonian scientist. Zor-El put his DNA in a blue crystal, along with that of Lara-El: the blue crystal was able to use the power of the Fortress to create clones of both Zor-El and Lara. However, both clones were destroyed after Clark destroyed the blue crystal. Known Members * Kryptonian Visitor * [[Seyg-El (SV)|'Zor-El and Jor-El's father']] was the grandfather of Kara and Kal. He is considered dead. * Jor-El was the husband of Lara and father of Kal. He was Krypton's most renowned scientist and a member of the Science Council. He died along with the rest of the Kryptonians when the planet exploded. ** Jor-El Clone (SV) was a clone of the original, who was murdered by Alia. * Lara-El was Jor-El's wife and mother of Kal. * Zor-El was Jor-El's brother and father of Kara. He was a former scientist and mining operator for the city of Kandor. * [[Zor-El's wife|'Zor-El's wife']] was Kara's mother. * Kal-El is Jor-El and Lara's son. He was sent to Earth moments before Krypton's destruction and was raised by a human couple, taking the name Clark Kent. He became Earth's greatest hero, Superman. ** Kon-El is a partial clone of Kal-El. * Kara Zor-El is Zor-El's daughter and Kal-El's cousin. She was also sent to Earth along with Kal-El. She became the superhero known as Supergirl. Alternate Realities Season Seven In a reality, where Kal-El never existed, Kara was sent to Earth and was Krypton's lone survivor. She was raised by the Luthors (SV), taking the name, Linda Danvers. Season Ten (Earth-2) * Kal-El was Jor-El and Lara's son from an alternate universe. He was raised by Lionel Luthor, taking the name Clark Luthor. He became his Earth's greatest villain, Ultraman. Early History All of the known members of the House of El visited Earth before the destruction of their homeworld. In 1961, before meeting and marrying Lara, Jor-El was sent by his father as a rite of passage. During his visit, he recorded his memories on a pendant belonging to the House of El. The pendant's design was based on the original symbol of the House of El, suggesting that it may have been passed down through many generations of the family. In 1986, Lara traveled to Earth while pregnant with her son Kal-El, to see firsthand the family who would be raising her son should Krypton not survive the war with General Zod. She was followed on this visit by her niece Kara and Kara's father Zor-El. Zor-El himself made trips to Earth to study the effects the planet's yellow sun had on Kryptonians and kryptonian minerals so that, when he came to Earth to fulfill Rao's prophecy, he would know what could harm him and what abilities he would possess. Jor-El created the Phantom Zone, a place to imprison Kryptonian criminals and other extraterrestrial creatures either in their physical form or in a phantom-like form (in which their physical body was destroyed and only their spirits are present). Before Krypton's end, Jor-El, knowing that he had enemies, built a gateway in the Phantom Zone in the event that a member of the House of El became trapped in the Phantom Zone: their blood could open the gateway. Clark Kent was forced to use this gateway when he became trapped there and the opening of this gate brought him and several prisoners of the Phantom Zone to Earth. Zor-El also created a gateway for Kara to use should she become trapped in the Phantom Zone. After she was placed in the Phantom Zone by Brainiac, Kara chose not to use the gateway, as she did not want to release more Phantom Zone prisoners on Earth. Mark of El Mark of El The House of El originally took as its symbol the Kryptonian symbol for "air" (an infinity symbol rotated 90 degrees, resembling a figure 8, inside a Kryptonian pentagon) which also represents the letter "S" in the English alphabet. This symbol was burned into Clark's chest as part of a test by Jor-El. The House of El's symbol eventually evolved, with the insignia inside the Kryptonian pentagon resembling the Earth-English alphabet's "S." Category:Smallville Category:Krypton Category:Families Category:Smallville Families